Unforgiven סולח
by HAZMOT
Summary: Ziva's sanity is in jeapardy when past events from Somalia threaten to remove her from her job and life. Her NCIS family must intervene are they could lose her forever.
1. Chapter 1

The delegation from Israel arrived early, arriving at NCIS headquarters and meeting Director Vance in his office. There was no given reason given to Director Vance. Only that is was very urgent and important, especially if it did not involve Eli David.

Gibbs arrived at his usual time, followed by McGee and then Tony. Ziva had called Tony and asked could she pick something up for him on the way to work. Of course Tony was always happy when Ziva asked if the group needed anything and he happily obliged for an old grey tea with lemon and a cheese Danish. Ziva laughed at his choice, knowing how he had changed his diet because of her insistent of how tea relaxes the soul.

"I will see you soon Tony. I know McGee likes his coffee with a slight taste of mint and lemon. I know Gibbs already has his cup of coffee. He will not change this soon, yes."

"You know him well Ziva; I'll let Gibbs, wherever he's at, know you'll be a little late."

"I will not be late Tony, you are only, _early_."

"Ok Ziva, whatever you say." Tony had learned a long time ago, not to argue with a women who's getting him a Danish.

As Tony hung up his phone, Gibbs said there were no cases yet, so he would be down in the morgue with Ducky. Tony informed Gibbs that Ziva was on her way picking up a few items and be there soon.

A half an hour later, Ziva arrives carrying, tea, coffee and Danish with a happy smile. She sets her sweet and hot treasures on her desk, hangs up her coat and places her backpack down before dividing up the spoils of morning.

"Man you're a life savior Ziva. Danish and a smile. What else could a man ask for." Smiling back.

"You're welcome Tony. McGee I have your favorite coffee with a hint of mint and lemon."

"Wow, thanks Ziva. I needed this."

"You're welcome McGee. I had a very good weekend and thought starting the day with coffee, tea and Danish would be good, yes."

"You should have more good weekends Ziva. I appreciate the thought, don't we McGee."

"Uhmmm; just the way I like it Ziva, again thanks."

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked looking to Gibbs desk.

"Down in the morgue with Ducky." Stated Tony. "There's no cases though, so let's just enjoy the morning and savor the quietness."

All three agents smiled to one another and busied themselves to catch up on paperwork. It was the usual buzz and clicks of the office, nothing unusual. The Israeli Delegation along with Director Vance were ascending the stairs. The personnel as well as Tony, McGee and Ziva were not paying much attention, knowing that Director Vance always had VIP visitors at times and showing non essential operations of NCIS.

But Ziva heard what she thought was a familiar voice, suddenly shuddered and looked up and made eye contact with one of the Delegates. Her moves were too fast to acknowledge before she automatically retrieved her weapon and was pointing her weapon at the Delegates head.

TBC

A/N: This is my first attempt at one of my favorite's shows. I love all the characters and I've had this story rattling around my head for some time. So comments are any reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voices,_ there were so many _voices _that resonated through her mind. Some were loud, others not so much. It seemed to surround her, and at moments, low and intense. Some were familiar, others sounded threatening and urgent. She couldn't think. Something was blocking her ability to deal with reality of which she was standing.

"_PUT THE GUN DOWN OR WE WILL SHOOT"_

"_HOLSTER YOUR WEAPON, NOW, LET ME TALK TO HER"_

"_I SAID STAND DOWN, ALL OF YOU"_

"_ZIVA…..OFFICER DAVID PUT YOUR GUN DOWN"_

The words seem to be out of phase, mumbling about something she could not comprehend. Ziva seemed to be focused on the gun pointing at someone's head. She seemed to have the urgency that she must kill this person standing before her. He was familiar she knew that, he was not suppose to be here. She knew that also. But the pain in her head and heart refused to be operational. She was _sweating_, she knew it, but she knew that this person before her had done unspeakable acts of violence. She couldn't quite recall all of it, but she knew within certain reason she wanted this person absolutely dead.

"Ziva…..please Ziva put the gun down."

"_I'M WARNING YOU DIRECTOR. WE WILL SHOOT TO KILL."_

"_OFFICER DAVID, I WON'T SAY THIS AGAIN; STAND DOWN."_

"_EVERYONE BACK OFF. EVERYONE PUT A PIN IN IT." _

"Ziva, come back to us. You're safe; no one is going to hurt you. Please Ziva for me."

Ziva heard a calming voice. Safe, she was safe that's what she was, safe. She turned towards the voice and the face. It was Gibbs…..it was Gibbs. Her father figure was speaking again.

"Ziva…..look at me. That's right, look at me. Put the gun down and we can sort this out. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe now."

Her hand was shaking. She knew that her gun hand should not be shaking. Her mouth felt dry and salty. She wanted to focus, but her hand felt heavier than before. Her breathing was becoming more erratic and spots were forming before her eyes.

"That's right Ziva. Hand me the gun. It's alright…it's alright."

"Gi….Gibbs?" Everyone could see Ziva was physically shaking. Something was wrong.

"Yes it's me. We need to help you before someone gets hurt. Hand over your weapon so I can secure it. It's alright now. We've got ya."

Ziva moved to hand over her weapon. Her eyes and heart could see she could always trust Gibbs.

Ziva slowly, and shakingly moved toward Gibbs. As soon as he had her weapon she passed out, right into his arms. Gibbs gently laid Ziva on the floor. "Get Ducky up here,_ NOW_."

The protection detail for the Israeli delegate went into action to safely secure their Ambassador.

"We want her arrested for attempted assassination. Hand her over to us; now."

"You touch her, you answer to me." Sternly stated Gibbs.

Tony and McGee immediately placed themselves as a protective wall against the Delegates detail.

Vance pressing his authority stepped in. "I assure you Ambassador Harim, Agent David will be dealt with. This incident will be investigated to the full extent of NCIS. I personally will see to it."

"_INCIDENT._ You call one of your agents pointing a weapon at Ambassador Harim's head and incident? We will report this to the Director David for a full investigation and she will be charged with an attempt on the Ambassadors life."

"EVERYONE JUST BE QUITE." Gibbs was on the floor holding Ziva's head in his lap. Obvious concern in his action. " I NEED DUCKY UP HERE TO EXAMINE HER. SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS. SOMETHING'S OBVIOUSLY WRONG WITH ZIVA AND WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHY SHE PULLED HER WEAPON."

"Dinozzo, take Ziva's weapon into evidence." Said Vance.

Tony looked around to Gibbs. Gibbs gave a nod that it was alright. Tony still not believing what was going down with Ziva, and concerned, obeyed his orders.

"Ambassador Harim, I apologize for what happened. Please if you would return to my office, we will sort this out. You have my word."

Ambassador Harim seemed to continue starring at Ziva unconscious state. He was somewhat relieved that he was still alive. But before his handler could answer he spoke up.

"No, I will be at my suite to rest. Let me make this very clear to you Director Vance. I am not pressing any charges against Agent David."

TBC

A/N: Everyone who has read and reviewed, thank you so much for your positive feedback. I really appreciate such a response. As always, any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Ambassador Harim seemed to continue starring at Ziva unconscious state. He was somewhat relieved that he was still alive. But before his handler could answer he spoke up.

"No, I will be at my suite to rest. Let me make this very clear to you Director Vance. I am not pressing any charges against Agent David."

* * *

The Ambassador's detail seemed in shock, while others hearing his words were confused at his statement.

"Ambassador she can't be allowed….. The head of his security was cut off abruptly.

"I don't need to repeat myself Mustoff. I said she will not be charged and my reasons are of my own. Make arrangements for me to return to my suite. You will receive further instructions. Director as what we discussed, I will be in touch soon." Harim once again looked unmoving at Ziva's state and moved on.

Vance was only starring at what he just witnessed. His earlier discussion with Ambassador Harim on the urgency of his visit only fueled speculation on his answer. A ding from the arriving elevator shook him out of his thoughts. Ducky had arrived and the Ambassador and his detail were leaving.

Ducky immediately knelt next to Ziva with his bag. "Oh my; Jethro what happened?"

"She fainted Ducky. That's all I know." Gibbs held Ziva, while Ducky made an examination. "Did Ziva strike her head on passing out?"

"No, she was shaking before and then she was out. I caught her before that happened." Ducky pulled off the blood pressure cuff and had shined a light into Ziva's eyes. "Let's get her off the floor and down to my lab. I want to make sure nothing else is wrong." With that being said Tony and McGee were about to assist Gibbs with Ziva. Gibbs shrugged them off and easily picked Ziva up like a child and carried her.

"I want to know what's wrong with her Dr. Mallard. I'll be in my office expecting your call." Stated Vance. "Everyone else back to work." He demanded and turned heading upstairs.

Gibbs ignored the Director, more concerned about Ziva and what just happened. Dinnozo, you and McGee find out about this Ambassador. I'll let you know how Ziva is doing."

"On it boss; McGee let's get cracking." Tony was concerned as well as McGee. Maybe a little more since Ziva was his partner and friend. McGee contacted Abby just to let her know that Ziva would be down with Ducky being examined.

Once in the lab, Ducky informed Palmer to kindly leave and he'll let him know when to return. Palmer looked concerned at Ziva, but knew that Ducky only wanted privacy for Ziva.

"Lay her down on the table Jethro and get me a sheet from the closet." Ducky checked her pupils once again and they were responsive, but Ziva had yet to wake. "My God Jethro, what happened to her?" As Gibbs explained the dangerous situation that happened he was anxious to see Ziva wake up and explain her actions, but more so on her well being.

"Her blood pressure is a bit elevated and I can't see any physical damage. This may be something psychological Jethro. Something _triggered_ a dangerous responsive and she blacked out before she could execute the Ambassador. So I suspect it has something to do with the Ambassador and Ziva may be the only one to answer that clue."

"I've never seen her that way Ducky. She looked like she was in a trance or some other place in her mind. I'm just glad she responded to me and didn't fire her weapon." Gibbs ran a hand thru his hair, knowing how close Ziva came to being shot right in front of his eyes.

Abby ran toward the table Ziva was on. "Oh my God Gibbs what happened to her?"

"Calm down Abigail, she's just unconscious for now. I believe she'll be alright. Just give her time to wake up."

"Well…..well shouldn't she be in a hospital. I mean no disrespect Ducky and I know you're taking good care of her. But Timmy told me what happened and she was almost killed and she almost killed the Ambassador and she blacked out and…..and…..she should be in a hospital and…..

Gibbs turned to Abby. "Abbs calm down. We want to keep her here safe first and then we'll see if she needs to go to the hospital ok?"

Abby loved Ziva like a sister. She just didn't want to see her lying there just helpless. "Ok….ok, but just…..just let me know how she's doin, ok Ducky….Gibbs."

"We have her six Abby. I'll call you when she's awake." Abby took that as a sign to leave. She leaned down and stroked Ziva's forehead. "You be ok Ziva. I don't want anything to happen to you." With a last kindly stroke to Ziva's head Abby left.

"Geez the kids I have around here. Anyway, Ducky I'm going…..

Both men heard a moan and Ziva was waking up. She opened her eyes and shuddered. She was confused as to where she was. Then she felt the cold metal underneath her and the sheet over her body. "Am I dead?"

Gibbs and Ducky moved to her side. "No my dear, but you gave us quite a scare. How do you feel?"

Ziva looked at Ducky confused and seeing Gibbs looking at her concerned. "I….I feel like I've run a marathon, yes. Why am I down here?"

Gibbs interjected. "What's the last thing you remember Ziva." Ziva tilted her head slightly thinking where was Gibbs going with this question.

Ziva sat up slowly and with her feed dangling over the edge of the table. "I was sitting at my desk sipping my tea, enjoying the morning. I think I was speaking to Tony and McGee. I do not remember anything else. Did I trip and fall or something Gibbs?"

Both men looked at each other, knowing something was wrong with Ziva's memory of said events upstairs. "Ziva I want you to listen to me closely." Ziva nodded her head. "You passed out upstairs after you leveled your gun at the Israeli Ambassador's head."

Ziva physically gasped. She had no memory of that happening and she was sure Gibbs was not lying. "No….no….. Shaking her head. "That is not possible, I would have… She felt instinctively for her gun.

"Gibbs…?"

**TBC**

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for so much feedback and following what's next. I promise more into Ziva's mental state and the plot thickens later. Any comments and reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FLASHBACK ISREAL:**

"I need you to infiltrate his camp in Somalia and gain his trust. I need someone on the inside to see who is supplying him weapons."

"I know my duty Ba-MAHY (Director). I will stay as long as it takes to protect our country and stop our enemies."

"I will send others to stop him once we have enough evidence. I want him stopped at all cost; whatever it takes."

"Then you are sending our top people. This is good, I welcome the support."

"They will get the job done. Nothing will stop them until the mission is complete. They will not fail _me _or I_srael_."

"I will not fail our people Ba-MAHY."

"See that you do not _Harim_;_ Shalohm._"

* * *

**PRESENT:**

"I understand Director. I was not privileged to be in the same room with Director Vance. Whatever meeting the Ambassador had was meant to be private."

"I expected more from you than that Mustoff. I am disappointed that you had not had him bugged. This does not fare well in my eyes as becoming a Mossad agent. This should have been Childs play to observing his every move."

"I understand that Ziva had a gun to his head; Why?"

"How…?"

"I have watchers, watching the watchers Mustoff. You should already know I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Yes Director; but Ziva did not fire. Agent Gibbs spoke to her and she passed out after handing her weapon to him. After the incident Harim refused to press charges of assassination. I do not know why?"

"That is for you to find out. I expect better Intel that what you've given me. As far as Ziva is concerned she is _damaged_ goods. But I need you to find out what Harim is up to. Keep a sharp eye Mustoff. I will be watching." The cell phone disconnected. Mustoff would not fail again. He knows what is at stake.

**The Morgue:**

"Ziva for right now, I'm going to suggest some rest. Let someone drive you home."

"But Ducky I am fine. I do not need ….

"It's an order Ziva. Director Vance was there and witnessed the whole situation. I don't think he wants you to return until we know what's wrong with you."

Ziva was becoming angry. "There is nothing,_ wrong_ with me Gibbs. I….I just need to figure this out."

"No…_we_ will figure it out together. No one is left behind. Something triggered some kind of memory that you want to kill this Ambassador. Right now you need to start fresh in the morning. Go get some sleep Ziver. We'll talk in the morning…ok."

Hoping down from the table, she nodded at Ducky. "Thanks Ducky and yes Gibbs, I will go home and rest." Ziva felt uncertain about herself. She felt like a child being sent home because of doing something terrible. She had no idea, at least now, why she pulled a weapon on a complete stranger.

As she walked out of the Morgue, Gibbs and Ducky couldn't help worry about how this would affect Ziva.

"Is it wise Jethro to send Ziva home alone after what happened?"

"Don't worry Ducky; I'm going to have someone babysit." Gibbs phone rang.

"In my office Gibbs; _NOW_." His line hung up.

He looked at Ducky. "Well this is where it gets interesting Ducky. Director wants to see me." Gibbs left, while Ducky knew this was not looking to good for Ziva.

As Ziva returned to the bullpen, she looked a little dazed. She packed up her few items and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Tony wondered what was going on with his partner.

"Hey, Ziva you alright?"

"I am fine Tony, I've been sent home to rest. I will see you later." Ziva didn't stay to chit chat with Tony. She felt tired and just wanted some air.

Tony was about to follow her, when Gibbs arrived on the other elevators. He saw Ziva stare at him and her elevator doors to the lobby closed.

"Boss…?"

"DiNozzo, follow her from a distance and keep an eye out for her. Let me know if she needs anything."

"Yes Boss." As he was leaving, he gave McGee a nod, and watched Gibbs climb the stairs to Vance's office.

**DIRECTOR'S OFFICE:**

Gibbs closed the door to Vance's office. Already knowing what Vance was going to do.

"Yes Director?"

"How is Ziva and where is she?"

"Ducky released her to go home."

"Well then she's fine. I'm suspending her until she has a psyche evaluation. Then I'll make a decision on whether she stays at NCIS."

"_WHAT_?" Gibbs did not expect this.

"You understood me Gibbs. What happened out there could have been an international incident. She's lucky the Ambassador didn't press charges or his protection detail didn't kill her."

"I take full responsibility for my team Leon. If she needs time and help I'll give her some leave to straighten this out. But she stays at NCIS."

Vance interjected angrily. "You don't make that decision Gibbs, I do. There are witnesses on the floor that saw everything. She's dangerous right now and I want to know why. And if she does not pass the evaluation then I have no choice but to dismiss her from NCIS."

Gibbs tried a different approach, though he wanted to be angry at Vance. "Look Leon, I'm sure there is some _rational _explanation. Even after Somalia Ziva has been more than a valued Agent. I have a feeling that there is more than just, this _incident_. There's a connection somehow with this Ambassador and all I'm asking is just give her some _time_ to figure it out."

Vance couldn't help but understand that Gibbs is close to his team. He knew Ziva was an excellent Agent and a asset to NCIS. He decided to trust his instincts. Vance pushed his security button and the room was sealed.

"What I say to you Gibbs remains in this room. The Ambassador was here unannounced and without the Sanction of _Director David_."

TBC

A/N: Thank you everyone for your comments and reviews. The following is enormous. I'm on a run and can't stop on this one. As usual comments and reviews are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva was in a daze. She didn't even remember how she got to her apartment unscathed or in a ditch. She dropped her backpack on the floor, headed towards her bedroom and dropped on the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head fell on her pillow. The nightmares began again.

_There were more punches and kicks. Shouts of evil names, whore, not fit to be a women to touch. She is a traitor, a joke in camp, nothing but a filthy whore. _

She could hear these constant words from those in the room. She could feel the pain of being hit over and over and violations of her body seemed to be nonstop. Men after men continued on a daily basis to abuse her. She smelled their foul breaths and the fondling her body without regards of her shouts of stopping. She felt the cold floor, the dirt on her body as she lay naked and humiliated by those with no name or care.

'_Wake up whore. We are not finished with you yet. I can't hold them off you if you don't cooperate whore. Tell me why are you here? Who do you work for? No one is going to save you, no one knows you are here. Stop trying to hold onto hope where there is none'_

Ziva's body even in her nightmares was twitching, convulsing, trying to protect herself from the hidden horror she pushed down to survive. She instinctively covered her face, pushed her body into a ball to stop the kicks and punches. She was in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. In her nightmare she saw a face, the one face that violated her over and over again. But the eyes, his eyes were not evil. Yet he still violated her, pushed her body beyond the pain she was already feeling. His _eyes_ said more to her than any other that continued to rape her. His eyes were windows to his pain and hers. She can't forget him, but she must….she must.

* * *

Tony sat outside Ziva's apartment in his car, parked down the street. She lived on the second floor and he could see her window. He was worried even more when Gibbs asked to watch out for her. He knew from witnessing her point a gun at the Ambassador that something was certainly _wrong_. He knew from Somalia that Ziva had taken a long time to recover physically and her mental state was never questioned, knowing she had to pass a psych evaluation to return to Gibbs team. As far as he could tell she had been _off _since rescuing her and yet he never _pressed_ how she really felt. They became close as partners and as friends could be. She even seemed like the old Ziva before she was kidnapped and held for so very long. He had regrets of what happened between them when Michael Rivkin died. He had regrets that he didn't visit her after her return from that hell hole. He knew she needed space and Gibbs practically ordered him to stay away from her until she healed in body and mind. To this day he considers his non interaction with Ziva to be a big mistake. As Tony felt Ziva was safely home and in for the night, he left to go back to the office. Something was bugging him about this Israeli Ambassador that set Ziva off. As Tony drove away a half an hour later another car pulled up outside Ziva's apartment. The car stayed hidden in the dark, while a lone man waited for the return of one he left behind.

Inside Ziva's apartment was a man unnoticed and surprised he was not detected. He waited for the opportunity to strike and to be contacted by another that his target's watchdog had left. He had heard noises from Ziva's bedroom. He slowly opened to peer inside, only to see Ziva in some kind of personal nightmare. He also saw this was going to be an easy task. His target was not going to be prepared for his attack.

**TBC**

A/N: I've had amazing response and feedback. I can't thank everyone enough. More to come and for the new coming year I can't wait for the new NCIS episode Jan 8th. My hopes are up on what transpires between Eli and Ziva. But for now we must all wait. Any comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks everyone for reading or responding.


	6. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Vance couldn't help but understand that Gibbs is close to his team. He knew Ziva was an excellent Agent and an asset to NCIS. He decided to trust his instincts. Vance pushed his security button and the room was sealed.

"What I say to you Gibbs remains in this room. The Ambassador was here unannounced and without the Sanction of _Director David_."

* * *

Vance returned to his desk. Taking in a breath to clear his mind and carefully lay out what needed to be divulged. Gibbs stood as always, waiting for Vance.

"The Israeli Ambassador wants to defect to America."

Gibbs was slightly surprised. "So, what's that have to do with Ziva and what happened?" Gibbs wasn't stupid. He knew there was more.

"His full name is _Basra Al Harim_. He is from a very rich and influential family in Israel. His politics are right wing at this time, sometimes clashing with his own people and especially one Director of Mossad. Harim's last assignment was in Africa in Ethiopia, Kenya and Somalia to be exact."

This peeked Gibbs curiosity. He knew there was a connection with Ziva somehow. "I'm still listening."

"Harim informed me that he was an informant for Mossad and various other organizations a couple of years ago. He was planted by Eli and gained the trust of a rebel cell unit near Somalia. He gained their trust by being a half brother to one _Saleem Ulman_."

"WHAT…..? You mean that bastard is related to Saleem?" Gibbs was growing angry and Vance needed to continue.

"Calm down Gibbs and let me finish and then you can get upset." Vance knew exactly what Gibbs was thinking.

"Yes he was half brother to Saleem, but the Director of Mossad didn't even know. He was also there for a long, long time. He was there so long that Eli thought he was dead after not reporting any information back to Eli. He informed me that he began working with the CIA in directing certain weapons back and forth from Africa to rebel troops fighting the Taliban. He also informed me that he may have been in the area when Ziva was captured. He knows there were many atrocities that were carried out by Saleem and his men against women, but he was only privy to plans about shipments of weapons to Saleem's camp. He also claims that Eli has not been honest in sending an elite team to Somalia. If claims if he did send them, he never saw any of them or they were killed."

"And you believe him Leon?"

"Yes; I made some calls, checked around and his story is solid to a degree. I can't believe that Eli didn't know Harim was half brother to Saleem." Stated Vance. He knew that Eli David had enough spies and power to know everything about anyone who lives or breathes in his country.

"I know Ziva, and something about Harim set her off. I think her _mind_ knows something that her body reacted to. I've seen her under pressure after Somalia. She's adjusted well and damn good at her job. So we need to find out why all of a sudden this Harim wants to defect. If he's so rich, why not defect to another country, why here?"

"I agree Gibbs. Something is fishy about him wanting to stay in the US. I'm willing to give Ziva a chance to find out what's going on in her head. Believe me I don't want to lose her anymore than you do."

Gibbs was mildly surprised at Vance's admittance to keeping Ziva at NCIS and on Gibbs team. "I'll talk to her and this stays with me until the team needs to know or it puts Ziva or them in danger."

**DOWN IN THE BULL PEN:**

Tony had arrived back at NCIS. "Ok McInfo; what's the slim on this Israeli Ambassador?" Tony sauntered over to McGee's desk looking closely at his monitor.

"Well his name is _Basra Al Harim_ and he's one of the top forty richest families in Israel. His family controls over nineteen percent of Israeli businesses. He became and Ambassador around two years ago checking on his families holdings around the world and the United States. He was offered a post at the United Nations but turned down the position according to reports for some _unknown_ reason. There have been reports from various Federal Agencies and Interpol that he _may_ have been involved with gun runners from rebel cells in Europe and Africa. Some Intel about him is classified by the CIA. The FBI has had tabs on him every time he enters the US."

"You saw what happened this morning McGee. Something set Ziva off that she would pull a weapon on our honored guest. Dig deeper; I want to talk to the _Boss _about what Vance is going to do about this. Where is Gibbs anyway?"

"I saw him go up to Vance's office. He didn't look happy." Both men looked towards the staircase.

* * *

Ziva's hairs on the back of her neck were tingling. She suddenly snapped out of her nightmare. The man in the mask noticed and hit her hard across the face, slinging her body across the bed. Ziva immediately tried to retaliate and reach for her hidden knife behind her bed headboard. The attacker grabbed her legs and pulled her from her reach and hit her in the kidney area. Ziva tried to ignore the pain as her attack training kicked into gear. The attacker tried overpowering her by using his weight to pin her to the bed. Ziva head butted him and he was dazed momentarily. She threw him off the bed. This gave Ziva enough seconds to kick him in the balls. He doubled over while Ziva pummeled him with her fist. He immediately gained an upper hand when Ziva slipped on the blanket hanging from her bed. He used the blanket to quickly wrap Ziva's body up like a cocoon, immobilizing her hands and feet. He began to kick her hard in her midsection and head. She fell unconscious with her head bleeding from the blows.

The attacker looked down at her unconscious body. "Now Ziva David, you will once again know the pain of your treachery."

**TBC**

A/N: More Today.


	7. Chapter 7

_BAM…BAM…..BAM_…. " Ziva are you alright?" BAM_…BAM….BAM_

"ZIVA…..?" _BAM…BAM…..BAM_

"Ziva; I heard a noise. If you don't answer I'm calling the police….ZIVA…..?

The attacker knew he would not have time to finish his vicious attack. His victim was still unconscious. He decided to flee and wait again for his chance. He gave Ziva one last vicious kick to her mid section. "Another time Ziva David, another time." The attacker raised her bedroom window and jumped from the second floor, landing unscathed. He stealthily walked across the street to the waiting car.

"It is done?" Asked the driver.

"No I was interrupted, probably a neighbor. He was going to call the police. I could not risk being discovered. Drive, have patience. I will have another opportunity."

**BULL PEN:**

Tony and McGee watched Gibbs descend down the stairs from the Directors office. "DiNozzo, you make sure Ziva was ok before you returned here?"

"Yeah Boss. Soooo, what's going on?"

"Tell me what you have on this Ambassador first."

McGee chimed in. "We show that the Ambassador is from a very rich family in Israel and….

As McGee was filling Gibbs in Tony had this feeling that he should go back and check on Ziva. Gibbs took notice of Tony zoning out while listening.

"Something on your mind DiNozzo?"

"To be honest Boss, I'm worried about Ziva and what will happen to her. I mean the Director, what did he say about Ziva?" McGee also looked up with concern on his face.

Gibbs knew that both men respected Ziva in their own special way, but he also knew not to discuss any business concerning the team or Ziva in open. "Meet me down in the morgue, both of you."

AS they were about to move, Gibbs cell phone rang. "Gibbs."

"_Agent Gibbs_?"

"Speaking."

"Thank goodness. I'm Charlie, a neighbor from next door to Ziva. In case of an _emergency,_ she gave me your phone number to call." Gibbs was already concerned from the way the call sounded.

"What's wrong Sir?"

"I heard loud noises, like fighting coming from Ziva's apartment. I knocked on her door and she has not answered. I called the police, but I thought I better call you too."

"Thank you for calling. I'm on my way." Gibbs immediately dialed Ziva's phone. No answer.

"What's up Boss?" Tony asked, watching Gibbs dial.

"We need to get over to Ziva's apartment. That was her neighbor and he said he heard noises like a fight. He's called the police and then called me. McGee keep calling Ziva's phone, DiNozzo with me." Both men left, scared to death that something had happened to Ziva.

Gibbs had made record time getting to Ziva's apartment. For once Tony didn't complain, knowing something was terribly wrong. Once they arrived they could see an ambulance and police cars outside the apartment complex. Both men flashed their Federal badges to gain entrance to Ziva's apartment. Once they entered both men saw paramedics working on an unconscious Ziva. She didn't look good. Both men were equally concerned, scared and _angry _that someone would attack her. "NCIS Agents; how is she?" Tony asked first seeing her bloodied and battered face.

One of the paramedics answered quickly. "We have her stabilized, but we believe there may be some internal bleeding from her vitals. We need to get her out of here, now."

Gibbs chimed in quickly. "She's a Federal Agent. Take her to Bethesda Naval hospital. Tony go with her, I'm going to stick around. Call McGee to process the scene. Keep me updated on her condition." Gibbs knew this incident was no coincidence due to today's events. Tony only nodded, keeping his eyes on Ziva as they placed her on the gurney. Tony knew Gibbs wanted to go, but he knew he wanted to catch however did this to Ziva even more.

Tony instinctively held Ziva's hand, seeing her face so pale and bruised while the paramedic pushed liquids through the IV she was attached to. She had not regained consciousness once they left the apartment and that frightened Tony even more.

'_I need you to wake up now my ninja. You can't let people hurt you like this. I won't let them hurt you anymore Ziva. You give my life so much meaning_. _Remember, I can't live without you.'_

As Tony watched Ziva's face for any signs of waking up, he couldn't help but to hope that Gibbs would find out who did this and _kill _him, slowly. He already theorized that whoever did this was going to kill Ziva before they were interrupted.

'_I can't live without you Ziva. I can't.'_

Tony thought his life was so uncomplicated. That he was fine being on his own since Jeanne. It was a lie to begin with when he was assigned to watch her for Jenny. It was just a mission and he knew he could walk away without being so attached. But he was and his biggest mistake was becoming close and things went sour from there. But he remembered it was Ziva who convinced him as a friend to tell Jeanne what she needed to hear from him. That it was only a mission and he didn't care for her. It was Ziva who conveyed to him in her own way that he needed to quit hurting Jeanne and let her go if he wasn't serious about her. As he thought more and more about it. It was always _Ziva _who was his _conscious_, the little voice in his head that made him care, who gave him that suggestion that she would be _there_ for him, no matter what. When Jenny was murdered and feeling guilty afterwards. It was Ziva who told him on the ship that he could have called. Because somehow she knew he was drinking to placate his guilt for leaving Jenny to die at that Diner. Now he was more secure than ever that he needed Ziva in his life. Even after Somalia, he never forgot how beaten she looked, how dead her eyes were when she came back. He never let on that he cared about her so much, that he was willing to die thinking she was a dead corpse on the Demacleas. But this morning and several other previous mornings since then, she was the sunshine in his life. Her smile litterly lit up the dull Bull pen. The old Ziva had come back to life and it was a life saver to see her every morning when she arrived at work.

But this morning had changed everything. He saw Ziva's face when she held the gun to the Ambassadors head. It was a face that he never wanted to see again. The face of blank fear and pain. Thank God that Gibbs was able to get through to her or his reason for living would have been lying on the floor dead. It had scared the hell out of him and he never wanted that to happen ever again to Ziva.

**ELSEWHERE: DOWNTOWN HOTEL SUITE:**

The voice on the other end of the phone was concerned. "I don't understand _Harim_. Why do you have to do this and after all these years?"

"It is my duty to see this through. I know who I am now and I must act according to my beliefs."

"This does not sound like you Harim. Forget what happened and move on. No one has to know."

"I know, I will carry this with me until my dying days. I do not want to die with unfinished business."

"This could harm you Harim. Your place is with the family. We will take care of this problem."

"No, it is not your problem, it is mine. Nothing will stop me _Ohed_. I have been Chosen to carry out my duties _personally_. I do not wish any interference from the family. This is my debt to pay; Shalom Ohed, Shalom."

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I was sidetracked for awhile. But I promise more updates as soon as possible. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. All comments and reviews are welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, you heard me Leon. Someone attacked Ziva in her apartment. McGee's down here now processing her apartment. She's at the Naval hospital now; Dinozzo is with her. I'm going over there now. I need to be on detail on why this happened to her."

"Done Gibbs, just let me know how she's doing. I need to make some phone calls."

As Vance hung up his phone, he sat down contemplating his next move. He realized that this morning's incident with the Ambassador has endangered Ziva. His instinct was to contact Eli to let him know about his daughter. But even he knew that it would not affect the Mossad Director as his daughter, but more of how he could use this incident to gain Ziva back to Mossad. He decided on another move instead.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT:**

"Boss Ziva's attacker gained entrance through her front door. There are scratch marks on her locks from the outside. He must have picked the lock and hid waiting on Ziva. I don't understand how Ziva didn't pick up on someone in her apartment?"

"I think Ziva was not herself when she left. You know by what you saw this morning McGee. What else you got?"

"Nothing more so far Boss. If there is any evidence, there might be something on the blanket or sheets on her bed. There's blood on the blanket. If it's Ziva's or her attacker; I'll bag it and let Abby know."

"Keep on it McGee. I'm going down to the hospital to see how Ziva is. And _yes_; I'll let you know how she is McGee."

"Thank's Boss." As he watched Gibbs leave, Tim couldn't help say a little _prayer_ for Ziva. He really was not a religious man by choice, but had learned from Ziva, _faith_ is something you believed in when you cared about someone enough to pray for them. He had learned a lot from Ziva and it wasn't just that she was a co worker, but because she was a dear and kind friend to him. He thought about how she always did little acts of kindness toward him like a _big_ sister. How she wiped his face off when he gathered crumbs on his lips from eating cookies from Tony, or how she gave him little pats on the back to reassure him he was appreciated. Little cherished _moments_ in time that he loved from her that no one understood but him.

'_Just be ok Ziva. We're going to find who did this, I promise'_

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL:**

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital. He made sure that he never let go of Ziva's hand, until he was not allowed into the emergency room. He stood looking at the double doors wishing he was in there by her side. He stared at the doors until someone came out to let him know what was going on. He was never going to move from that spot.

Gibbs had arrived and found Tony standing near the double doors to the emergency room. "DiNizzo….Tony?"

"Huh…..no word Boss. She never even gained consciousness in the ambulance."

"Sit down Tony; you can't wear out the floor. Ziver is a fighter; you know that. We are not going let who do this get away with this. So sit down and let's wait until the Doctors come in and tell us something."

Tony only nodded, while Gibbs led him to a waiting chair in the hallway. He was just as worried about Ziva and just as worried about the attempt on Ziva's life. What happened all started with the _Ambassador_ from Israel and Gibbs was definitely already thinking he had something to do with all of this.

**Emergency room:**

_The floor was cold, that's all she could feel. The cold wet floor and nothing else, nothing mattered anymore. She only waited in her mind for the inevitable. It was not long. Something or someone entered the room. She could barely hear the voices or care to, but they were there none the less._

'_You see the whore there. You can do what you wish with her. This is the reward for those who support our cause. She is nothing to us but a piece of meat. Have fun my friend, but do not kill her. Save what is left for me and my men'_

She shivered knowing what was coming. Not knowing if it was from the cold floor or what was about to happen. She didn't move or care to move. She hurt all over her entire body and there was never any real rest. She felt she was being watched and yet mentally she prepared to be violated once again.

'_Do it chaver. Let us see what a man you are'_

"_I can not do anything with everyone staring. I am a private man and I like to taunt my enemies."_

'_I will go then; I respect your privacy. Knock on the door when you are finished. Try not to be too long chaver. I have more interrogation to begin with the whore. _

_She was being turned over to her back. She knew what was to come. Then a hand came to her face. Whoever it was made sure she opened her eyes to see him. Then everything went black._

"We've got her back. She's stabilizing. Let's get her patched up and to ICU. I want to keep a close eye on her for the time being."

"Yes Doctor. Her friends are waiting outside to see you."

Gibbs and Tony saw a man pushing through the double doors. Tony was the first to get up. "How is she Doc?" Tony swallowed back tears, hoping for the best.

"I'm Doctor Raider; are you here for Ms David?"

"Yes, she's a Federal agent for NCIS." Gibbs showing his badge. "What's her condition?" Tony knew Gibbs was being stoic, but just as concerned.

"I'm sorry we almost lost her, but she stabilized soon after. She had three fractured ribs and a mild traumatic head concussion. We will be monitoring her brain activity and see how she responds when she gains consciousness. I see from her file she has had head injuries before. Is this do to her line of work?"

"Yes Doctor, she was tortured for several months before returning to the states. She's been through a lot in the last couple of years. I'm sure there is more to help you in her medical file, but you know this is a matter of need to know information." Gibbs stated making it clear to keep her information secure.

Tony merely sigh a sign of relief, but it didn't make him less worried. "Can I….we see her?"

"She's being set up in ICU. As soon as she's set up, I can allow one person at a time to see her. She needs total rest and I want her to wake up on her own and then we will see how she responds. I'll be checking up on her every two hours during my rounds."

"Thank you Doctor Raider for saving her." Tony stated. "She's a fighter."

"That I have no doubt. Alright gentlemen I'll get back to you on her condition as soon as possible."

Watching that the Doctor was out of earshot, Gibbs confronted Tony. "DiNozzo you are her protective watch detail. I want another Agent down here to keep an eye on Ziva also. Whoever did this may want to come back and finish her off. No slip ups and get a list of nurses and Doctors who are valid with the hospital in ICU. I don't want this monster getting to her a second time."

"You don't have to worry Boss. No one is getting to her while I'm around. I'll die first before that happens."

Gibbs put a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. Reassuring him that he knew what he meant. "I know Tony; I know. We'll catch this _bastard_, I promise you." Tony already knew that Gibbs steely stare and voice meant that Ziva's attacker was a dead man.

**Director Vance's Office:**

"You heard me Ambassador. Our Agent was attacked in her home. I don't care what happened this morning with Agent David. This sounds a lot like revenge on my end. Unless you can prove otherwise, our talks about you seeking asylum are _off_."

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short. I've been busy with life as usual. But more soon and I thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. And as usual any comments and reviews are very welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**UNKNOWN ROOM:**

He backhanded the man several times while being held up by two burley men. "YOU _GHABI_ (idiot) WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I GAVE NO PERMISSION FOR YOU TO DO THIS. YOU HAVE ONLY COMPLICATED SUCH MATTERS." Another hit to the man's face. "I WILL SEND YOU TO THE _BAKHR _(sea) TO LET THE SHARKS DEVOUR YOU. YOU ARE WORTHLESS TO ME."

"I…..I am sorry bro….brother. I…..thought you needed help."

The men threw him to the ground bleeding. "Your are an _embarrassment_ to me _Ahad_ for doing this. I have plans that you will not interfere with, is that understood." Giving the man a steel look.

"Ye…yes Mustoff. Please let me redeem myself. I….I will do as you say. I will prove to be worthy in your service again." The man was now prostate before Mustoff.

"Clean yourself up and wait outside. If you embarrass me again I will kill you myself. Now get out of my face."

The man immediately removed himself without any assistance. Mustoff moved over to the window accessing what damage may have been done to his plan. Not talking to any man in particular in the room. "Make certain you keep an eye on him. He could be useful if this fails; understood."

"Yes Mustoff." One man left to carry out his orders. Once the other man left Mustoff ordered the other outside. He pulled his cell and made a important call.

"Yes Director, the problem will be dealt with. I'm sure you know of a attack on Agent David."

"It is not a concern if she is still alive. I know where she is and your main concern is _Harim._ I want to know why he is at NCIS. If he becomes a liability to my country I want to know at all cost."

"Yes Director; the Ambassador will be contacted, I'm sure about a attack on one of their NCIS Agents."

"Remember this Mustoff; _If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles_. This will make the Ambassador look suspicious especially if he did not press charges against Ziva."

"Yes Sun Tzu Sir; I understand. _All war is based on deception_."

Eli was smiling, knowing he had picked well. "There is hope for you Mustoff, there is hope. Continue on your mission and inform me of Harim's situation."

As soon as Mustoff hung up, there was another call. It was from the Ambassador.

* * *

As Ahad cleaned his blood from his lips and changed into a clean shirt from his car. His thoughts were on another mission.

'_You go too far brother. You tie yourself _to _infidels of Israel to gain more power. I am not the fool you think. You will bow to me one day brother, that I promise'_

* * *

The Ambassador had ordered his protection detail to find out what hospital Agent David was at and make arrangements for a _unprecedented_ visit. He surmised he had made a _terrible_, _terrible_ mistake.

TBC

A/N: I know another short chapter. But I'm trying to keep my momentum as much as I can. Thank you everyone for reading and reviews. This means so much and helps me continue. Any comments and reviews are very welcome.

NOTE: Also it will make sense later. The parenthesis explain the Arabic words.


	10. Chapter 10

"ABBY…ABBY…calm down, I'm on my way back to your lab. Gibbs wants whatever you can get off Ziva's blanket."

"How is she McGee? Is Gibbs and Tony still at the hospital? Is Ziva going to be alright? Can I go and see her? What…

"Abby, you know Gibbs will let us know soon enough. Right now, we need to do all we can to catch who did this and we need you to process what we have…ok."

"Ok….Timmy. But she better be alright. She's like my sister and we can't let anyone mess with family."

"I know; I'll be there as soon as I can. Be sure to let Ducky and Palmer know too."

"Ok Timmy, I will. She's got to be alright. Ziva…..Ziva just has to be."

"She will Abby, she will."

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL:**

Tony continued to talk to Ziva in a whisper, trying to will her to consciousness. "Come on my little Ninja, I want you wake up so you know you're safe with your family. You gotta stop getting hurt in this way. You're the most beautiful women I've ever met and you can't not be here. Gibbs, Abby and Tim are worried sick. You know I can't live without you."

Tony caressed her cheek slightly, over her bruised faced. "Hey I bet when you get out of here, you want to see that new James Bond movie. You know how you love action flicks and espionage. I've been dying to see it with you. I bet you could even give me a few pointers on the plot. You know how you figure out the plot before I do. I got a special blend of popcorn I want you to try. I invented a special jalapeño butter sauce I want you to try. I know how you love spicy food." Tony couldn't move his eyes away from her face. He just hoped that Gibbs and the rest could find who did this and he would get a piece of him. He slowly moved and kissed Ziva's bandaged head. "I'll be right here when you wake up Zi, I'm not leaving you, ever."

* * *

Gibbs was outside in his car about to call Abby when he saw the Ambassador's flagged car pull up in front of the hospital. He called for Leon to send NCIS backup before leaping out of his car to confront the Israeli Ambassador.

In a cold stone voice Gibbs approached. "What the _hell_ are you doing here Ambassador? Coming back to finish the job you did on my Agent?"

The Ambassadors protection detail stopped Gibbs before he could get closer. Mustoff being angry that Gibbs would speak to the Ambassador in scuh a way. The Ambassador waived Mustoff and his detail to allow Gibbs to speak to him.

"Agent Gibbs, it would be more appropriate if I speak to you in a more civil manner."

"Is that why you're here? Gibbs could barely control his instinct to punch the Ambassador. "How did you know what happened unless you knew?"

"I assure you Agent Gibbs that Director Vance informed me of what happened. I had nothing to do with this attack on Agent David, but I wish to speak to you if I may."

Gibbs didn't know what this man was up to. But he could sense that he truly was concerned about what happened to Ziva. "In my car; _now_."

Mustoff wanted to be near Harim to see what was being said. Unfortunately for him the Ambassador made it clear he was to watch where he was going only. _'What could this idiot be saying with to this Gibbs?'_

Once in the car, Gibbs turned on his car and radio. "TALK."

The Ambassador could see how angry and how much he cared for Ziva earlier when she pulled a gun on him. He suspected that Gibbs was close to Ziva they way he talked her down from shooting him.

"Agent Gibbs I am going to trust my instincts and reveal to you why this may be happening after the day's events with Agent David. I assure you I had no knowledge of what happened to her until Director Vance contacted me. I will investigate on my end as to what happened."

"Oh that's reassuring; since you or one of your people did this."

"First, how is Agent David?"

Gibbs didn't want to reveal too much, yet felt compelled to answer. "She's a fighter and holding her own. Now tell me what you know or suspect."

Harim took a breather before he spoke, closely turning to Gibbs knowing Mustoff could read lips. "I suspect that one of my people may have done this on their own. I know I am being closely watched by others that are not here."

"Meaning?" Gibbs pushed.

"Meaning there are those in my country that do not wish that I am here. That their control on me has been waning and their power would be diminished if I leave on my own agenda. For some unknown reason I trust you Agent Gibbs. I want to make this perfectly clear. I want to defect to your country and have the means to do so. But I am also here on a personal matter."

Gibbs could tell this man had more to him that just defecting.

Harim took another breathe. "I….I want to atone for my sins."

TBC

A/N: I know this is short. I've been extremely busy lately. But do not fear, I have a couple of days off and plan on updating in the next few days. Thank you and everyone who has read and petitioned me to update. Your reviews and comments have been nurturing. Please feel free to comment and review. Next chapter up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Harim took a breather before he spoke; closely turning to Gibbs knowing Mustoff could read lips. "I suspect that one of my people may have done this on their own. I know I am being closely watched by others that are not here."

"Meaning?" Gibbs pushed.

"Meaning there are those in my country that do not wish that I am here. That their control on me has been waning and their power would be diminished if I leave on my own agenda. For some unknown reason I trust you Agent Gibbs. I want to make this perfectly clear. I want to defect to your country and have the means to do so. But I am also here on a personal matter."

Gibbs could tell this man had more to him that just defecting.

Harim took another breathe. "I….I want to atone for my sins."

* * *

Gibbs looked at the Ambassador to see if he was hearing him right. To see if this Ambassador was losing his mind. Yet he could only see in his eyes hidden pain than only a man as himself once endured could only see.

"I'm no priest to confess to Ambassador."

"No, but you are close to someone that means to the world to you. Someone that you protect that I have sinned against."

"You're talking in riddles Ambassador and you're wasting my time. What are you talking about?"

"Agent Gibbs, I am referring to Agent David. She is why I am really here and why what I say to you now is in complete confidence. I…I need your help in a very….very sensitive matter concerning Ziva David."

Gibbs already didn't like where this was going. By instinct he knew any confidential information that involved Ziva with this man was going to have some serious repercussions.

"Are you sure I'm the one you want to be talking to? Director Vance should be more involved in this than me. After all you're a stirring in international matters already. He would be more…..

"_Agent Gibbs_; I'm intrusting you with very sensitive information that involves someone I believe you care very much about. This is why I trust you. It's what I saw with my heart, not my eyes that this concerns you more than you know."

Gibbs was hearing the Ambassador and what he was trying to convey. But he knew anything that involved Ziva, his adopted daughter was important if he had something to say then he was obligated to listen.

"Then tell me; what is your involvement with Ziva?"

**Ziva's Room**

Tony was asleep next to the bed when Ziva began to stir. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She felt like her eye lids were being held down by cement bricks. She tried to move her hand, but even that would not cooperate.

Tony felt he needed to wake up. He covered his face with his hand, trying to ground himself by waking up so abruptly. After his fuzzy awakening, he immediately looked over to Ziva. To his grateful surprise he saw Ziva move her head slightly.

"Hey come on my ninja, wake up, wake up for me. We're waiting for you." Tony whispered.

Ziva's ears latched onto the soothing voice. It was clouded on where it came from, but she wanted to hear it again. She was not disappointed.

"Come on Ziva, that's it. Listen to my voice, listen and come back. Don't let these monsters beat you. Your stronger than they give you credit for. You're a fighter and you can't let them win, not now, not ever."

Ziva tried again wanting so much to see who was guiding her to awake. She pushed herself to open her eyes, regardless how much it hurt to open her eyes. Finally with the voice pleading, she slowly began opening her eyes. Everything was a blur and the light hurt her eyes. The pounding in her head made it difficult, but she tried again.

"Come on Zi; I know you can hear me. I'm right here, you're safe…..you're safe."

Ziva finally recognized the voice. "To…Tony?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Tony leaned in closer.

"Yeah Zi, it's me. You are in a hospital now. Someone attacked you. No one is going to hurt you. I'm right here with you."

"He…he was….from….from Som…Som..alia."

Tony was now scared at what he heard. He thought maybe Ziva thought she was in Somalia being tortured by Saleem. "Ziva you're in DC, not in Somalia. We know you where attacked today in your apartment, not Somalia."

"Nnn….no. Am…..Am…bassador. Soma…from Somalia."

**OUTSIDE BETHESDA:**

Mustoff was inside speaking to Eli. He had ordered his men to keep a close eye on the Ambassador. He did not like the situation that the Ambassador was speaking privately to Agent Gibbs.

"Yes Director; we were on our way to the DC hospital to check on Agent David. Agent Gibbs intervened and now the Ambassador chose to speak to him alone."

"This may be to our advantage Mustoff. If something were to happen to the Ambassador on American soil while speaking to a NCIS Agent, then certain family members of the Ambassador would intervene to have him avenged or sanctions placed on the U.S. that Mossad would have the opportunity to delegate in their behalf. We would be in a position of power to dictate to the United States to continue to ally with Israel under our terms and not theirs."

"I understand Director. I believe I have someone who may be up for the challenge. What about Agent David? Any concerns that the Ambassador failed to charge her with assault?"

There was a pause before Eli answered. "She is no longer my concern. My concern is _Israel _and what our country needs to protect itself. I am _charged_ with protecting our sacred land and those who abide by her laws. Ziva is not of our country and has chosen to become loyal to others outside our circle. I'm concerned with those who hold the power to harm us and our people. Make sure you carry out what is necessary to protect _Israel_, your _leaders_ and our ally's. The Ambassador is not our ally…_understand_ Mustoff?"

"Understood Director….Understood." He hung up, knowing what he must do. "Ahad…yes my brother I need you for a special mission. Yes….yes; I forgive you. Now shut up and listen to what you must do."

**GIBBS CAR:**

The Ambassador took a long sigh and explained to Gibbs his involvement with Ziva. "I was assigned on a mission to stop Saleem supplying weapons to our enemies in my country and Israel. Saleem was my half brother. I'm sure the Director has already entrusted you with this information. He is more predictable as a Director than you think. But that is not the point. I infiltrated Saleem's camp by his trust in me as a family member, than someone as an outsider. I was in his camp for months and never alone really. Someone was always watching everyone and I only had one chance to finally get away and speak to Director David. He informed at the time that he was sending an elite team to stop Saleem. I never saw any elite team and there was no attack on Saleem life. However, I did hear of some captures and tortures from other men in the camp and that Saleem kept a women locked up for his own personal pleasure."

Gibbs already knew where this was going about Ziva's capture and torture. But he continued to listen without interrupting.

"One day Saleem came to me about how proud he was that I was helping him and wanted to reward me. He led me to this room in the back and opened the door revealing a naked and bruised women on the floor. I believe he had drugged her, because when we approached he told me that I could do anything I wanted with her, and leave what was left to him and his men. The women never stirred when we entered. I did not want to harm this poor women, but I convinced Saleem I needed to be alone with the women to taunt her." The Ambassador had to take another brief pause, remembering the events.

"Understand Agent Gibbs, I have not revealed this much information to anyone, until now." Gibbs nodded his head understanding.

"I was finally left alone and turned the women over. It was evident she was beaten, abused and raped. There was blood between her legs and she was not lucid to what was going on. When I attempted to clean her face, she was shivering, either from the cold floor or shock. One of her eyes was half closed. I doubted that she knew I was there. But then I recognized who she was. It was the Directors daughter, Ziva David. I knew that there may have been camera's hidden in the room. Saleem was sadistic and any opportunity to humiliate his enemy was a thrill to him if he had a recorded session. So….so I made her face me and to my shame pretended that I was assaulting her."

Gibbs was becoming angry and resisted strangling the Ambassador. But he needed more information as to why he was confessing such an act. To his shear will he withheld his wrath. "Go on."

"I…I hope that she could hear me and made her look at me, hoping she would remember what I was saying to her. She was a trained Mossad Officer and I knew even in pain, she was trained to attain and remember everything. So I told her that I was sorry and that I would try to get help to her. So for her own safety against Saleem's men, I knocked her unconscious hoping that she would not be conscious to any violation. When Saleem returned, he thought I had raped her and left her unconscious. When I informed Director David that his daughter was captured and enduring torture. He claimed he could not send any re-enforcements and my mission was more important to stop gun running than one individuals sacrifice."

Gibbs already knew this man spoke the truth, but still blamed the man for leaving her. "What happened after leaving Ziva to those monsters?"

"I knew then than if Eli David could leave his own daughter to die, then his so called mission was not as honorable as he made it out to be and I was just a pawn to gain power with my family connections. I had made a promise to myself that Ziva David would not die in vain and I would atone for not saving her."

"Why didn't you save her?" The Ambassador could tell Gibbs was angry about Ziva.

"She was too heavily guarded by Saleem and his men. I was only one person and there was no one I knew that could help either of us. But I found out that she was rescued by you and your team weeks later. I knew then that Saleem was dead or otherwise you could have never rescued her alive. I don't grieve for my half brother. He was ruthless and disillusioned about his_ Holy_ mission against his enemies. I…I am very happy to see Agent David alive, Agent Gibbs. My faith has been restored by Agent David's survival and faith. I have watched her progression from former Mossad Officer to an NCIS Investigator. I know it took great strength to stand up to her father and live. When I saw her pull the weapon, It would have been justifiable to take my life, but she would have paid the consequences for her actions. I am glad that you were there to stop her."

"That's why you didn't press charges." Stated Gibbs, finally understanding.

"Yes, she did not deserve to be left behind by her father or Mossad. She did not deserve such abuse by _efreets…._Monsters Agent Gibbs in my language."

"Then what do you want now Ambassador? Ziva was attacked by someone I believe now, by someone who wants to stop you and Ziva is dead set in the middle of all this. I don't like seeing my team hurt Ambassador and especially Ziva. She been through enough and she doesn't need this."

The Ambassador could see why Ziva stayed in America and became a nationalized agent. "I want to see her Agent Gibbs and ask for her….ask for her _forgiveness._ I want to help you find out who did this to her. I will not allow this to happen again and I'm afraid I brought this upon her from those who do not wish me here."

"Then you and I both have a common interest. Protect Ziva and found out who attacked her. From what you're saying, both of you may need our protection. As far as Ziva forgiving you, you need to tell her the truth. It's up to her if she wants to forgive you or not. I stand behind her, whatever her decision."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. With your permission, I wish to see her and explain. I hope that we both can heal from the past and stop who is behind this attack."

**Ziva's Room:**

Tony was _seething_. He could only see rage that this so called Ambassador had raped Ziva. Before Ziva could say anything he made sure the guard was protecting Ziva. He was going to make a little visit to a certain Israeli Ambassador, damn the consequences.

"You Son of a Bitch, I'll make you pay for hurting her."

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay. Being busy is an understatement. So thank everyone for reviewing, reading and commenting. I appreciate it all. Any reviews and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
